The Silent Assassin (The Ultimate Force)
The Silent Assassin is the fifth chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is about the bounty hunter Silent Kill . It was published on April 4th, 2012. Chapter Five Location: Forsan, California Time: 20:00 Date: January 2, 2012 I dodged a blow coming from one of my training partners, Joseph. He kept coming at me but I was faster and had better reflexes. He threw a kick at me. I ducked before it hit me then kicked his other leg making him fall on the ground. “You lose” I smirked. I helped him up then walked towards the round brown table behind me and grabbed some water. I walked out the gym and headed home. My house wasn’t that far from the gym and Forsan wasn’t really that big. Forsan was more of a place where you go for vacation. A lot of rich people would come here when they needed a break or something. I lived here since I remember, big city with a lot buildings and money, a perfect place for a bounty hunter. I entered my apartment and walked towards the library. I opened the doors of the library and sat down at my desk. I pressed the button under my desk then the bookshelf opened like if it was a door. Behind it was a big steel door. “Time to get my money” I whispered to myself. I opened the door. In front of me were my red and blue suit and my weapons. I got what I needed and began to put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. In front was a man with a red and blue costume and pistols all around him…ready to kill. A couple of minutes later… I was at the top of the Rider Corp building, the highest building in Forsan. I got on the edge of the roof and looked down. I checked my weapons to see if they were ready. “I just love doing this” I jumped off the building, air waves were all over my face now. I fell at incredible speed. I could see everything getting closer and closer. I took out two guns and shot them at a building below me. Two cables were launched into the building’s walls. I connected the cables to my belt and before I knew it I was on top of a building. “Never gets old” I whispered to myself. I jumped from building to building. I landed on the roof of the Olympus Nightclub. This is where my I was going to get my money. “Hunting men Ben?” asked a woman from behind me. “What do you want Lola?” I replied. I turned around to see her in her vigilante costume. It was completely black and purple, with a star insignia in the middle of her chest, a purple mask and black and purple boots. “You know it’s not Halloween yet, right?” “Oh shut it Ben” “Just saying…anyway, why are you here?” “I am looking for someone,” she answered. “Daryl Jets, a famous drug leader…prize is kind of high” “Umm…no” “What you think that you’re as good as your father?” “Maybe a little better but yeah I was born for this so don’t even bother” I smirked. She got closer to me then gave me a small kiss on the lips. “I always hate how good of a kisser you are” I commented. “But you’re nothing more than a distraction” I jumped off the roof and landed on a dark alley. I quickly took off my suit and entered the club. I walked towards the bar and got a drink. I looked around to see where he was but couldn’t find him. “On the right corner” said a person next to me. “Ugh Lola…don’t you have any other thing to do?” “Nope…and by the way, you’re being watched” “Watched?” I asked. “Nobody knows why I am here.” “Of course they do, reason why you’ve been set up” she said. “They heard you were coming so you’re target got some extra help” “This makes it a lot more fun” “Four guys are walking towards us and there is two guys watching from upstairs…kiss me” she said. “Whoa…no way I am going to kiss you twice in one night,” I replied. I saw the guys getting closer to us and before I knew it…Lola and I were kissing…again. The guys looked at us for a second then continued walking…passing us. “Now can you stop following me” I told her and walked towards the dance floor. I got two of my pistols ready in my hand (with silencer of course) and shot two of the bodyguards. Two guards saw this and attacked me but I was ready for them, I kicked one in the leg making him fall then shot the other one in the head. The people in the club started to notice what was happening and ran out. I shot two more down, only 8 to go. The drug leader I was sent for ran out the back door. Four guys came at me. One punched me and send me flying to a dance pole. Another guy grabbed me from behind and slammed my face into the pole. He didn’t just do that! I kicked the guy between the legs then threw two knives, hitting two of them. I saw the rest take out their guns. I used the nearest table for cover then there were the shots. Machine guns shooting at me, the table protected me from most of them but it wouldn’t last that long. One of them stopped shooting. A couple of seconds later another one stopped. “Who is it!?” I heard one of the guards scream. I took advantage of this and shot one of them. Another one fell from the second floor into a glass table…meaning only one left and then I would get my money. I saw the last guard walking quietly in the second roof, looking for someone. I shot him with my gun. The bullet went right through his chest and then there was another bullet that went by his head. “I got him first” I commented. “Nope,” Lola jumped from the second floor to a couch in the first floor. “I got him first” I rolled my eyes and got to the second floor. I broke one of the windows and climbed to the roof. I saw the drug leader in his car about to take off. I took out my sniper pistol…yes a Sniper Pistol, I know its badass. I shot hit, the bullet went right through his leg. I shot him again this time in the arm. I walked to his car. “Don’t…kill…me” he pleaded. I slammed his head into the car’s stereo. “Don’t worry I need you alive” I left a note on the car. It said, Stay Silent… Next Day “So how did your job go?” asked Lola. “Got my money,” I responded. “Why were you there?” “Was in the neighborhood and I needed to give you something” She handed me a small blue envelope. I opened it. “W-What is this?” “It’s an invitation,” she replied. “But first you have to do the job that is on the bottom or the invitation won’t be valid” “Invitation to a Bounty Hunters tournament?” “Yep…a lot of money for the winner” Trivia *This chapter was written by ExtremeSSJ4. Category:The Ultimate Force Category:Chapter Category:April 2012